User blog:DavidG185/My Opinion Time - Just Dance 2019 Gamescom Reveals
Its been a while since I did a blog. And it is nearly my third year being on this wiki, I'm doing my new blog topic called My Opinion. And yes it is self explanatory. A blog based off my opinion from songs, and I decided to go with the most recent Gamescom Reveals for Just Dance 2019. 'My Opinion': Just Dance 2019 Gamescom Reveals First off there is 12 new songs added into the new game which is the same (well two more) than the E3 Games Reveal, with the deduction of Dame Tu Cosita ''which is on Just Dance Unlimited (glad that happened). And just to note, I'm rating these similarly to the rating system which we got from Just Dance 2018/19 with '"X"' being a major disappointment, '"OK" being good in one point but quite worthless to add on, '"GOOD" '''being a few things which I do like but not as great as intended, '"SUPER" 'being better than expected and I like a lot but nearly as impressive, '"PERFECT" 'being amazing in almost all areas I critique (coaches, background, song choice & routine). And if it goes beyond that there is '"YEAH!" 'which means it is perfect to the point that I would dance to that song almost all the time when I play the game. And to note, I'm looking at the reveal videos that came out on YouTube with all the songs in one video and the separate videos where each one runs at least 1 minute of video. Let's get started! ''I Feel It Coming '- ''The Weeknd Ft. Daft Punk 'My Rating: '''PERFECT! When this song was announced, I was quite amazed to see that Just Dance added in another song by The Weeknd and what better way of doing that then actually going with the song featuring Daft Punk that was made back in 2016. When I first heard the song, I was quite amazed from the music video two years ago (I was at College that time). When the E3 video of this game came up, the middle coach is for this song due to the obvious similarities that the coach has compare to the music video. I didn't quite notice that until the actual teaser came up and that I knew the song is coming. The Gamescom Reveal made me like the song a lot. The coach is impressively similar to The Weeknd from the music video based off hairstyle and costume. The song choice is decent and there was a censored word from that song as noted in the separate 1 minute video of that routine where the words "your legs" is censored. The background is very different that I can't relate that to any other songs in the previous games that uses it, so it is original which I like it. The routine also nailed it quite well and is smooth just like the song. And that is my rating. ''A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) '''- Fergie Ft. Q-Tip & GoonRock' 'My Rating: GOOD This song I never heard of, but it is quite good that we get to see some different songs in Just Dance. And much like Mama Mia from the E3 Reveal, this song is also made in 2013 which I never heard of before. It is not entirely a favorite to me, but eventually it will grow on me like Bum Bum Tam Tam which I like after listening to it numerous of times. Good song choice for that matter. And for curious people, this is notably the second song where the artist GoonRock is featured with the previous one being Party Rock Anthem. The background is pretty much like 24K Magic Extreme Version had a baby with a charleston song with a hint of Scream & Shout. The routine has the coach using the cane throughout the entire routine which relates to Umbrella's umbrella version and it is a good mix. I was expecting that song to be I'm Still Standing but that coach is completely different, but it is a good fancy coach. I however don't find it that interesitng, but I suppose that is the music I'm not entirely familiar to. Speaking of familiar... ''Familiar ''- Liam Payne & J Balvin' 'My Rating: SUPER Unlike the Fergie song being announced, Familiar is a song that I have been listening to a lot lately this year and I like it. This is also J Balvin's second song in Just Dance 2019 with the other being Bum Bum Tam Tam which I like also. The background is seemingly relatable to Redoo's version of Havana on its YouTube channel which I still subscribed to and I do like the background quite well done. Almost like your going to a South American country or something nearby by postcard. The movement suits the routine and the coach very well with this song. The coach is actually interesting as it looks like Blame went on a holiday. Funny enough, I watch the lyric video version of this song before the official version and I see why Just Dance picked this one. Great song choice. The routine suits the groove and the rhythm to the song to the point that I'm dancing a lot in both slow and smooth with movement. So it is definitely not a problem to add this to my playlist, it is nearly wowed me a lot but not as much as some of the later songs. ''Rhythm Of The Night ''- Corona (Covered by Ultraclub 90 in-game) '''My Rating: '''SUPER We don't have Man Down coach but we do have Rhythm Of The Night coach which both look very similar. To be honest, I like this song a lot and hoped for this one to appear in Just Dance at one point in the future, which came true. But the main roadblock which shocked me to bits is that this song is covered in-game by Ultraclub 90 which makes me felt a bit annoyed. But I like the 90's style background, the coach which puts me into the 90's and seeing what I missed before I was born. This makes the second song to be covered by Ultraclub 90 in the Just Dance history with the first one being What Is Love. But I still dance to it regardless of it being covered. The routine fits the theme quite nicely. If they kept the original version, the rating would've just gone up into Perfect rating. And that is of course me who likes Corona and its music style. ''One Kiss ''- Calvin Harris & Dua Lipa' 'My Rating: PERFECT Much like Familiar, this song is also what I have been listening to a lot this year. With New Rules also being announced to appear in this game aswell, One Kiss is a great choice to use especially where there is some great songs in the year 2018. The coach and the background suits the style of what the song is going for which is a summer feel. The routine makes the coach looks like the more modern version of the coach from Summer. Although mostly limiting to little transformations, it makes up for it with another routine where the camera changes angle. Regardless of that, I like this routine a lot and would be happy to add this to any playlist with a summer theme. ''Pac-Man ''- Toshio Kai (Covered by Dancing Bros. in-game) '''My Rating: '''GOOD The idea of having a song covered by the Dancing Bros. is still occuring in the most recent Just Dance games. And this one remains the one with a silly routine like Tetris and the Angry Birds music from both Just Dance 2015 and 2016 respectfully. With one of the major ghosts in the game Clyde being missing (probably just wondering off), playing a homage to Toru Iwantani (the designer for the original game) and Toshio Kai (the composer for the original game) wisth Pac-Man. The background keeps the old original arcade style with some sort of crasy music remix and even crasier routine with Pac-Man and three other ghosts. This is one of those songs I think are for people to have a laugh, and is generally a funny and random addition to a dancing game. I don't consider playing that as much like the other Dancing Bros. ones but is a good addition to have a laugh. ''I'm Still Standing ''- Elton John (Covered by Top Culture in-game) '''My Rating: '''SUPER Much like Rhythm Of The Night, the main drawback for this song is that it is covered in-game but by Top Culture, just like Footloose. Much like that, I would still dance to those routines regardless of its being covered or not. The song choice of having an Elton John song in a Just Dance game is what I really wanted in it. The coach and the routine is very much related to the 80's style that it had. And more notably, both routines are related with the coach wearing some sort of business costume with dancing clothes. And I like the coach wearing lime which is my favorite colour. The routine is quite fun, the song I don't care that much if it is covered or not, the background is great, and the coach is quite clever or has very bad luck with those objects falling on him. ''Work Work ''- Britney Spears' 'My Rating: PERFECT Much like Forget You having to use the clean version, Work Work uses that clean version due to the original having a lot of explicit lines. And when I heard of the title and the song appearing on Just Dance with the coach, I thought the exact same thing that it is a Britney Spears song. Either that or a Fifth Harmony song which I was looking forward too. But this is better aswell in song choice. Unlike the other songs made in 2013 in this reveal, I have heard of this song before. The trio being female construction workers with a working theme background is well suited to the song that I can dance to it. The routine is relatively simple to dance to and it looks quite fun which works very well to make it perfect with little to no negative feedback. ''New World ''- Krewella & Yellow Claw Ft. VaVa' 'My Rating: YEAH! When this song is announced due to the ESRB labels, I had a good listen to it and I actually like this song choice for a Krewella song. I thought it seems unlikely to appear in Just Dance, but I was wrong. With the reveals, it is completely amazing to dance to. The background, the coach and the routine suits the song very well to the point that I'm actually dancing into a different world almost either futuristic chinese themed. I'm actually glad that it is not another Nicki Minaj song. The chrous part I love! And that is just perfect to keep dancing a lot to when the game comes out. That is my first YEAH! for this reveal. Toy ''- Netta' 'My Rating: '''SUPER Someone threw this coach to a chicken farm, cause this routine is very much rooster related. This song was also on Eurovision this year and the coach looks very similar to the singer Netta. Something very original and seems very much fun to dance to thanks to its cooky nature. It is something I'm glad to dance to for celebrating that success in Eurovision for that song. I can't explain why I rated it SUPER though. Probably because of feathers and it is nearly festival like which is a bit OK in my books. ''Sweet Sensation '''- Flo Rida' 'My Rating: YEAH! This is my only other song in this reveal that I'm giving the best rating to. This is a very different Flo Rida song and this routine compliments that. The theme is morely space disco due to the coaches looking like different species. And my favorite coach now is that red coach which I would definitely be dancing to a lot and would like to see that avatar. The coaches are very much crazy with style to the point that I love it. The background is also insane that I love it as a favorite which rivals New World. The routine is very much fun to dance to and the song choice is very much great to dance to. After hearing that song several times. There is no reason why to not buy this game, I'm definitely going to buy this game in October. ''Water Me ''- Lizzo' 'My Rating: SUPER I don't get it how a reindeer is related to the panda but it is a very interesting cameo. I haven't heard of this song before but I'm glad I did. It is an interesting song, with the background being colourful one. The choreography for this routine makes it more like a sweat routine but now I know why it is call Water Me. The background is good, the song is interesting great, the panda coach is still good with the sweat outfit and the routine makes it look like a sweat routine which we haven't seen too much of lately. ''Where Are You Now? ''- Lady Leshurr Ft. Wiley (September 6, 2018 Update) (Classic) My Rating: SUPER This song just got mentioned at that date and it also includes one of the first two alternates with the other one being for Bum Bum Tam Tam. Like Water Me this song is quite new. And this song sounds great, and I first thought aswell as others that the guy, I meant girl... was an alternate for Fire but of course I was wrong! And I like it as a trio aswell as seeing more recognition for overweighted dancers like the one in the middle which if you think of Big Girl , this is oddly modern. The dancer's costume is very much similar to the first Just Dance 2017 song All About Us . Apparently this routine is well suited and I like all of the coaches and happy to choose any one of them. The background is very much words and other style with some mix of another Just Dance 2017 song Sorry . So much like how I try to separate it all out with A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got), this is another song like that. And all I have to say is, great job Ubisoft. And that is another song into my favorite lists. (Alternate) My Rating: GOOD Why would you want to dance with either a gangster mouse or a police walrus? That is just some random question. And that bummers me with this alternate. The song is still great and it still suits the routine. But seriously. I get the idea that they're replicating a modern variant of The Master Blaster from Just Dance 3 and I can see some potential as a Kids Mode song. And the style is definitely that. Much like The Master Blaster, I'm only giving this a good rating. I can see the quote "we never take things too seriously". My response is any picture when you type in Google the phrase "What the heck". This is probably Cops & Robber's Version if I had to predict what the alternate is call. Rating Order for Gamescom Songs Just Dance 2019 My Rating Order from least favored from the list to most favored and with my unique rating system included too. '''As of September 6, 2018 (ALT) - ''Alternate Routine'' © '''- ''Classic Routine '' Final Thoughts The Gamescom Reveals turned out to be very good and the song choices are better than the E3 and I like it. It turns Just Dance 2019 into a dance floor thanks to these songs. There were barely any terrible songs in that reveal list and my favorites so far is New World and Sweet Sensation which makes me want to buy the game when it comes out at launch which I have been doing for the past two years. Anyway, that is half of the list done, and I'll do more of this blog type '''My Opinion when there is more songs coming out and announced. I suggest watching these videos and these are my opinions. And everyone has their own. And there is a definitely look at surprises which I've been looking forward to seeing. Anyway, I'll be around for more dancing action and news. DavidG185's My Opinion Blog out! Category:Blog posts